


Poetry in motion.

by Memaboo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also a lot of angst but then kinda cute at the end??, also not betad because i am Trash, its a poetry fic because i SUCK ASS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memaboo/pseuds/Memaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea of poetry on its own was intoxicating to Asahi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry in motion.

The idea of poetry on its own was intoxicating to Asahi. It could range to entire stories in 4 lines or a love song in 3 syllables. Poetry could show you everything straight away but still leave you with questions. It could give you all the answers you needed and all the questions you wanted. It could take you away to another world where for those few blissful seconds everything was alright in the world. It could give you those fragile moments where your body can recover without being in a state of sleep. 

With a sigh Asahi unlocked his front door, announcing his arrival to an empty house. He closed his door behind himself and just leaned against it for a moment. As his eyelids fell he thought back to the literature lesson he had last period, the events haunting him through practice. Today was one of the rare days when they looked through underground poets, people who weren’t born years ago with extravagant tales of the past but people who were born seasons ago with their own experiences painting a picture. Asahi always liked those poets the most. The poem placed in front of him had birthed at least 6 pages of possible answers to every question that came up, and more questions that sprouted thanks to all the answers he had come up with.

Unfortunately for him, some people didn’t see poetry in the same light. It had started innocently enough, a girl walking up to his desk and asking him for help since the poem in question was incredibly difficult for most people to understand. He let her read his notes and everything seemed to be going smoothly. Then the calls of unpleasant slurs for his source of happiness started coming. The teacher’s retorts didn’t help. They just made everything worse and, for the first time in years, Asahi felt ashamed of a part of him.

He clenched his eyes shut tighter until flashes of white started to appear behind his eyelids and then he let out a whine. Standing up straight and opening his eyes felt like a chore, and moving to lock the door felt like a marathon. He had no idea how he would make it upstairs at this rate. He stumbled into the kitchen, remembering the hunger he had felt on his way home. Yet nothing he saw was appetizing in the least. After spending a good 20 minutes going through the cupboards for anything that might bring him back to reality he just settles on a slightly bruised apple and made his way upstairs.

Even then instead of biting into it he just placed it on his desk and tugged on his bun slightly, letting it come undone as his hair pooled around his shoulders. He fell onto his bed with a small thump and just laid there for a while. Nothing was right at the moment, he knew it wouldn’t be right for a while. He didn’t want to get up, he didn’t want to move and he most certainly did not want to exist right now. His eyes were tired, he didn’t want to deal with anything right now. The only thing that stopped him from drifting off into a sleep that would most likely never end was his phone shattering the silence with a soft buzz. 

Asahi let out a grunt and moved so he was sat on his bed, hunching over a little as he turned his screen on. A small smile tugged at his lips when he was his lock screen again, but he tried to push the feeling of glee away. He was too busy being upset right now, he couldn’t just turn around and smile. He unlocked his phone without dwelling on the background and went straight to the group chat he shared with his two significant others. 

The words he saw on screen made him feel like he was going to suffocate. 

They were both on their way over, right now, without any form of warning. He knew that they meant the best, he knew that they noticed his heavy heart during practice, but right now he just wanted a moment to himself. Yet it was apparent that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. He whined a little bit again and stood up, stripping out of his school uniform and pulling on a jumper with some sweats. He looked at the reflection in the mirror and felt slightly disgusted. Al this stress had been making him break out, and in such a short time soon. 

He decided to sit at his desk until his two significant others came. They may currently be on their way but that doesn’t mean they won’t get side-tracked by anything that resembles a dog. Asahi figured he must have at least half an hour before the two turn up, so he decided to pull out a scruffy looking notebook. He felt his face go red just at the idea of it not being in his hiding place. As h opened it his face only ended up deeper shades of crimson. 

Every page was covered in scribbles and scratchings of his own attempts at poetry. He’d always wanted to write it, but he never could. He felt guilty writing about himself and greedy when writing about his relationship partners. Writing about nature never went well because he couldn’t see what other poets could, he couldn’t write about huge things that happened in his past because the most exciting thing that had happened to him when he was younger was finding a bug that didn’t scare him.

The two things that he hated writing about were the only things that flowed well. He could write countless novels about the way Nishinoya’s hair fell, he could create sermons about the way Tanaka’s hands felt. He could go on for lifetimes about how much those two stupid beautiful boys meant to him. Yet he could never bring himself to even write one word.

With a small determined huff Asahi furrowed his brows. Right now he would put down everything he felt on paper, he would not get embarrassed and he would love what he created. He loved anything to do with those two.

When pen hit paper the words started flowing like bars of music, nothing could stop the words that painted the page. The only time he did pause was to scribble out a word that didn’t do the two justice. He ripped pages out, drew small drawings in the margins as he was trying to find the next word, he flicked through countless pictures on his phone of the three of them to try and keep his confidence high.

It was when he heard a whistle behind himself that he jumped up and almost fell out of his chair.

“D’ya see that, Ryuu? Asahi thinks we’re perfect!” Asahi covered his face, his journal falling to the floor. He cursed under his breath when he heard one of the two lean down to pick it up.

“There’s one big poem with this problem, Yuu. I can’t believe Asahi made one like this. It’s so simple too.”

He was an idiot, he had made such an obvious mistake. He had no idea what the two were talking about, but he could recognise that his mistake was even thinking of writing. This would end up exactly like his literature lesson, the two would make fun of him and leave him, laughing the entire way home.

“Yeah, I see what you mean Ryuu! He’ writin’ about how perfect WE are, but forgot to add himself to the equation.”

Asahi’s breath stopped. He felt tears roll down his cheeks as he tried to hide his face more. He heard soft chuckles coming from the teens behind him and felt a set of fingers combing through his hair. One of them leaned in front of him and kissed his forehead the best they could.

If the idea of poetry was intoxicating to Asahi, these two were like a drug.

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmmmmy ot3  
> also someone made fun of me today because i did like 6 pages on "We Real Cool" (whcih is a fuckin great poem please Check It Out) and i was sad but now im like wow im gonna Destroy Them so pls do not start hating your interests because others dont get it love urself and pls b happy  
> also yeah this is not beta'd im sorry for any mistakes tbh im surprised im even posting this?? we need more tanaka/asahi/noya tho so


End file.
